


Little Sister

by feathertail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Duel Scene, For Robyn, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Solo, Scene rewite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: I fixed the duel scene in TLJ





	Little Sister

"I don't want you to kill me," Kylo told her, and Rey scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want you to kill me either."

"I'm not going to," he said, and he looked sincere, but she shook her head.

"If you're not going to, put down your sabre."

"I can't," Kylo protested, and there seemed to be true pain in his eyes.

"Why not?" Rey's snap was unforgiving.

"Because you'd kill me and I don't want you to live with that."

"I've killed before," Rey returned, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you any different?"

Kylo's face fell, and he looked truly vulnerable, but Rey shut off any emotion. "Why?" she pressed harshly.

"Because you're my sister," he whispered, and suddenly Rey's palm got very sweaty around her saber handle.

"What?" she snapped, and Ben Solo lifted dark, pained eyes to meet hers.

"Breha Solo. My little sister."

Rey was shocked to see tears welling in his eyes as he deactivated his saber and slowly slid to his knees. "I'm sorry, Rey. I said I'd be back for you."

He removed the glove from his right hand and extended it, palm up, and suddenly Rey remembered.

 

_On the sands of Jakku, a young boy with pale skin and jet black hair struggled to remove remove the grasping hands of a young girl from his clothes._

_"Rey!" He spoke desperately, eyes flicking to a shuttle that stood nearby, engines running hot, waiting for him. "Breha, listen to me. It's not safe for you to come with me right now, you have to wait here and be safe, wait for me here, and I'll come back for you. I promise, Rey. I'll come back for you." The smell of smoke hung thickly in both their clothes, but the shadow of death was present only in the eyes of the boy, the boy who had killed for the first time, and would go on to kill, for years and years after, never once returning after he jetted off in that ship, leaving her behind. Solemn brown eyes, filled with tears._

 

Rey inhaled sharply as she stumbled back out of the memory, and she deactivated her saber as she looked down upon the defeated, cowed form of Ben Solo, his saber at her feet. She set hers next to it and knelt in front of him, lifting his chin with two fingers, looking into those same eyes that had left her behind all those years ago, only older, more tortured, but still Ben, still her brother.

 

"Ben," she whispered, and threw her arms around him.


End file.
